


scary movie cuddles

by princessfearless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, and hiccup is an adorable baby who gets scared easily, basically fluff, basically theyre watching a horror movie, modern hiccstrid, title literally explains what its about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfearless/pseuds/princessfearless
Summary: Hiccup hated horror movies, on the other hand Astrid loves them. But in the end watching them wasn't so bad, because it almost definitely ended with cuddling.





	scary movie cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> yikes first post here we go. also this is probably going to be really bad, but try to enjoy it. i attempted to make it short & sweet.

Astrid had always loved horror movies.

She loved the adrenaline rush in her veins, the anticipation and feeling anxious whenever something scary was about to happen. She loved how the rhythm of her heart beat would increase abruptly when the sound of slashing violins made her body quiver. Astrid knew she had a strong stomach, and needed the best horror movies to get her frightened, which was rare now. The modern horrors had become boring and it was like they kept on recycling the same idea over and over again. So she would carefully read reviews to make sure she wasn't wasting her time.

And Hiccup, lets just say horror movies weren't his thing. He hated how the background music would build tension in the atmosphere, as if the visuals didn't already do that. He always felt paranoid when the movie started kicking up speed, and would rapidly check every minute or so to make sure that something wasn't lurking in the darkness of the room he was in.

Now Astrid had brought home a new DVD, her coworkers at work had told her about it. And Astrid being Astrid, went down to the DVD store to rent it for the week. Hiccup gulped when he saw her walk in with it, as she placed her keys and bag on the counter top.

"Guess what I've got!"

He tried to look away, to look up at her face. But his eyes couldn't leave the object that was in her hand. Hiccup quickly sipped a bit of his coffee and took a deep breath, before finally gathering the courage to look her in the eye. She was smiling, her cheeks and nose painted pink due to the chilly winter air outside. He finally spoke, "let me guess, another horror?"

"Yep!" She squealed, putting it on the counter in front of him. Hiccup took a good look at it, and read the title that was in a white, thin font. 

_'The Possession'_

The cover consisted of a girl, her mouth was hanging wide open, and moths appeared to be flying out of it. There was a sentence written on the very top of the cover, and it was also written in the same small, white font the title was written in. ' _Based on a true story.'_

Hiccup gulped, tearing his eyes away from the frightening picture. "Looks good huh?" Astrid gushed, taking it into her hands again before marvelling at it.

He didn't know what else to say but, "uh huh."

* * *

The night grew stronger as the sun began to set. Astrid had settled down beside him on their couch with a large bowl of popcorn. The curtains of their apartment had all been drawn, and the DVD was loading. Hiccup pulled at the blanket that was pooling around their ankles on the floor, and hugged it around their two figures. It finally began playing, beginning with a few subtitle before someone appeared on the screen of their TV.

The movie started unravelling, and the main character started showing some signs of possession. Hiccup started to hug the blankets, closing his eyes when the scariest scenes played. He averted his eyes from the screen and looked around the room to see if anything was there. Breathing a sigh of relief when nothing seemed to be out of ordinary, his gaze wandered over to Astrid.

Her eyes were glued to the movie, her mouth parted open slightly and her eyebrows knitted together. She seemed to be focusing so intently she didn't even notice that her long time boyfriend was staring at her. Hiccup looked back at the screen when suddenly there was a jump scare, followed by scary horror movie music, and his body shook. That's when Astrid looked to her side to find her boyfriend looking at the TV with wide eyes.

"Hey you okay?" She asked and Hiccup looked at her with his mouth open before quickly closing it and trying to maintain a straight face. "Yeah I'm fine."

She elbowed his side and smirked, "you sure?"

"Okay, maybe I am scared." He smiled at her and she laughed. Of course her dorky, loveable boyfriend was scared. 

"Does Hiccup wanna cuddle?" she teased, pulling the blanket away from him. He smiled at her and nodded vigorously.

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Smiling, Hiccup looked back at the TV, not as scared as he was before.

Hiccup didn't mind watching horror movies, as long as he got to cuddle up next to Astrid.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! it was short but it took me about an hour to write. also i have seen the possession but its been like a year and a half so ive forgotten some details. but i do remember the more important stuff. i think. anyway, just comment if ive made some mistakes and ill try fix it! 
> 
> thank you for reading x


End file.
